A que te enamoras de mí
by valeziiTha
Summary: Maka no tiene donde vivir y Soul le ofrece su casa. En el transcurso del tiempo, entre ellos surge una pequeña apuesta. ¿Quién se enamora primero del otro? Maka y Soul harán todo lo que esté a su alcance para enamorar al otro./ Mal summary xD
1. Chapter 1

_Buenas :)_

_Se me ocurrió esta historia hoy xD Ya la tengo armada en mi cabezita, solamente falta ponerla en palabras :)_

_Soul Eater no me pertence, es del genio Atsushi Okubo._

* * *

**Maka POV**

Suspiré por enésima vez. Mierda que era difícil conseguir un trabajo.

Desde que el restaurante donde trabajaba como cocinera me despidió porque se me quemó un repasador y se generó un incendio por estar leyendo hace dos meses no encuentro trabajo por ningún sitio.

Resignada, volví a mi departamento, el cual me ayudaba a pagar Tsubaki, mi mejor amiga, ya que al no tener empleo no podía pagarlo completamente y ella vivía con su novio, Black Star.

Dejé mis llaves sobre la mesa y me senté en mi sillón a ver mi novela con mi gata Blair a mi lado.

Estaba llorando porque a la protagonista la habían abandonado cruelmente cuando sonó el teléfono.

-¿D-diga?...Sniff…- Dije tratando de recobrar la compostura.

-¿Maka, estás bien?-Era la voz del idiota de Soul.

-Ah, Soul, eres tú. ¿Qué necesitas?-Le dije enfadada. Todavía no me olvidaba de las cosas que me había dicho esa tarde. ¿Quién se cree para decirme que me van a crecer hongos en la cabeza por leer? Siempre sale con una idiotez nueva que me saca de quicio.

-¿Sigues enojada?-Preguntó.

-No importa, ¿necesitas algo?

-Ah sí, ¿qué te parece si vienes por un tiempo a la mansión de mis padres? He oído que necesitas un trabajo y en cualquier momento te sacan tu departamento.-Me dijo burlón.

Bueno, es la mejor propuesta que había tenido en mucho tiempo y no tenía dinero. Tsubaki no podría ayudarme eternamente.

Pero según Soul, sus padres casi nunca iban a _esa_ mansión – vivían en el extranjero y tenían varias mansiones –, y Soul vivía con su hermano, Wes, quien se había ido a la casa de sus padres a pasar el año.

-Vamos Maka, además tendrás la biblioteca toda para ti sola.- ¿Su biblioteca?

¡Por Kami-sama! ¡Esa era la biblioteca más grande y más completa que había visto en mi vida!

-Soul, ¿A qué se debe esta propuesta?

-Es por compensación por todo el mal rato que te hago pasar, ¿y aparte qué tiene de malo hacerle un favor a una amiga?-Preguntó con un tono inocente, pero con un tono de maldad, aunque decidí pasarlo por alto.

-De acuerdo… ¿Cuándo puedo ir?

-Mañana mismo. Un auto pasará a recogerte. Ten listas tu maleta. Nos vemos Maka.-Y sin más ni menos me cortó.

Había algo en todo esto que no cerraba. ¿Desde cuándo Soul era tan amable conmigo, y para qué quiere que yo vaya a vivir con él?

Pero no le di mucha importancia. Mi mente estaba divagando.

Me estaba imaginando sentada en el hermoso jardín trasero de la mansión leyendo toneladas de libros en el banquito que había bajo el cerezo florecido.

Tal vez no fue tan malo haber aceptado su propuesta.

Apenas terminé de desayunar tocaron a mi puerta.

Era el chofer que me llevaría hasta la mansión de Soul. Busqué mi maleta, la cual había preparado la noche anterior, agarré a Blair, y me encaminé hacia el auto.

Cuando llegamos me recibió Mosquito, el mayordomo de Soul.

-Bienvenida, señorita Maka. Acompáñeme a su habitación.

-Gracias, Mosquito.-Le sonreí.

Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos no dejaba de deslumbrarme con todo lo que veía. Siempre me pasaba lo mismo desde la primera vez que vine aquí.

Dejé mis pertenencias en la habitación que Mosquito me indicó, y Blair saltó a la cama para dormir.

-Soul-sama lo espera en la sala.- Sin más se fue.

Tardé un rato en llegar a mi destino, ya que me perdí un par de veces.

Cuando llegué, Soul estaba sentado en el sillón más grande. En cuanto me vio, una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro. Me sonrojé levemente.

En parte acepté venir a trabajar para él, porque la verdad yo amo a Soul desde que íbamos juntos a la escuela en el Shibusen. De ahí que nos conocemos.

Ahora que éramos mayores, no habíamos perdido el contacto y nos juntábamos cada tanto con Tsubaki y Black Star.

-Hola, Maka-Me saludó.

-Soul, hola. Gracias por dejarme vivir aquí.-Le regalé mi mejor sonrisa. Realmente me había hecho un gran favor.

-No hay porque agradecerme-Me dijo sonriendo.- ¿Por qué no vas a acomodarte?

-De acuerdo.

Y sin más me dirigí a mi cuarto a desempacar. Cuando terminé, fui a la biblioteca a buscar un libro que me llamara la atención. Encontré una obra de teatro llamada "_Bodas de Sangre" _y me dirigí al patio.

Una vez allí, me dediqué a la lectura.

Realmente el título prometía un texto mejor de lo que en realidad era, además de que era corto y un poco difícil de entender.

Suspiré. Cerré mis ojos para relajarme con el agradable silencio en el que me encontraba rodeada.

Hasta que sentí una risa y alguien sentándose al lado mío.

-Veo que estás muy cómoda.-Era Soul, por supuesto. Me perdí en sus ojos rojos.

-Estaba relajándome.-Le dije al tiempo que volvía a cerrar los ojos, buscando una excusa de apartarme de su mirada.

Volvió a reír tranquilamente. No le veía sentido a su risa, pero no le di importancia. Sentí como se levantaba de mi lado y me agarraba del brazo.

Abrí los ojos para mirarlo confundido. Me estaba arrastrando hasta el otro lado del cerezo. Se sentó contra el tronco y yo no hice otra cosa que mirarlo sin comprender que quería.

-Ven-Murmuró atrayéndome a él y logrando que chocase con su pecho.- ¿Te molesta si me relajo un rato contigo?-¿Soy yo o había usado un tono un poco seductor?

Con un movimiento hizo que yo quedara sentada entre sus piernas, dándole la espalda.

Era obvio que estaba más que sonrojada. Me abrazó por detrás y sentí como me atraía a su pecho, para que yo me recostara en él.

-Vamos, no seas tímida. Solo relájate.-Susurró en mi oído.

Estaba en las nubes. ¿Soul realmente había hecho eso? Me limité a cerrar los ojos y hacer lo que me indicaba. Podía sentir la lenta respiración del alvino en mi cuello, el subir y bajar de su pecho en mi espalda, y un suave ronquido que escapaba por entre sus labios.

Giré mi cabeza despacito, para encontrarme con el rostro durmiente se Soul. Sonreí al ver lo tierno que se veía, y decidí tomarme una siesta yo también.

Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro, oliendo su fragancia, y me dejé llevar por el silencio y la dulzura que sentía en ese momento…

* * *

_¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció?_

_En el próximo o en el capítulo que sigue se enterarán del porqué el nombre del título :)_

_¿Les gustó, comentarios, propuestas, quejas, etc.? ¿Me los dicen sip? :3_

_Waa me alegro que les haya gustado mi historia "Únicamente, mío". Me hicieron muy feliz sus reviews :'D_

_Ya cuando encuentre un tiempo los contesto :)_

_Bueno, sin más que decir, me retiro._

_Nos vemos :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Holaa :D ¿Qué tal?_

_Espero que bien xD_

_Acá les dejo el segundo capítulo. Que lo disfruten :)_

* * *

**Maka POV**

…Sentí que algo me acariciaba suavemente. Sentí una fragancia masculina que conocía muy bien. Sentí mi corazón latir alegremente por la cercanía que tenía. Sentí unos labios depositarse suavemente en el hueco de mi cuello, besándolo delicada y dulcemente.

No paraba de sentir sensaciones hermosas, por lo que decidí mantener mis ojos cerrados, haciendo parecer que aún estaba dormida.

-Maka, como haré para decirte lo mucho que te amo, lo que siento cuando estás cerca mío. ¿Cuándo podré decirte lo que siento?- Susurró Soul muy suavemente. Si no hubiera sido por el silencio que había en ese momento no lo hubiera escuchado.

Nunca en mi vida estuve más feliz que en ese momento.

Él soltó un suspiro al aire.

-Maka, despierta.- Dijo moviéndome suavemente el hombro.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, adaptándome a la luz del crepúsculo, para después soltar un suave bostezo y estirarme un poco en mi lugar.

-Cuidado, no me vayas a querer sacar un ojo.-Dijo burlonamente mientras corría su cabeza del camino de mi brazo.

-Lo siento.-Solté todavía bostezando.

Me levanté de mi lugar a regañadientes. Realmente era muy cómodo dormir sobre el pecho de Soul.

El rió, y se encaminó a la mansión. Lo seguí por detrás.

Cuando entramos le dije que iba a buscar el libro para devolverlo a su estante, ya que había quedado en el banquito de abajo del árbol.

Necesitaba pensar. ¿Lo qué oí decir a Soul era un sueño, una alucinación de mi subconsciente? ¿O lo había dicho realmente?

Eso hubiera deseado yo, pero me pareció más razonable lo primero.

Cuando devolví el libro fui a mi habitación a ver a… ¡Blair! ¡Mierda! ¡Me había olvidado de ella!

Corrí a mi habitación y entré de golpe, la pobrecita gata debía de estar muriéndose de hambre.

Me quedé congelada apenas abrí la puerta al ver lo que vi.

Soul sentado en mi cama acariciando a Blair, quien estaba sobre su regazo comiendo de la mano de él.

La gata me vio y me fulminó con la mirada para luego gruñirme e ignorarme, para después seguir comiendo.

-Vaya Maka, no pensé que fueras tan olvidadiza.-Se burló Soul mostrando su sonrisa de tiburón.

-B-bueno…es que yo…-trataba de buscar una excusa y no encontraba ninguna.-Oye, ¿qué haces en mi habitación?

-Fácil. Escuché un maullido débil y algo que rasguñaba la puerta. Entré y me encontré con una gata moribunda por el hambre. Algún día de estos se va a morir de inanición.

-Es que me olvidé de ella…-Murmuré sonrojada por la vergüenza, mirando hacia otro lado mientras Blair me taladraba con su mirada gatuna.-Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza…

Se paró. Blair saltó de los brazos de Soul al suelo, y empezó a ronronear y entrapazarse por las piernas de él.

-¿Cosas como qué?-Preguntó interesado. Agarró a Blair y la dejó en la cama para acercarse peligrosamente hasta mi posición.

-Emm…esto…bueno…tú sabes…cosas…-Dije algo nerviosa. No le podía decir que estuve pensando todo el día en él.

-¿Acaso estabas…pensando en mí?-Susurró seductoramente al tiempo que me acorralaba contra la pared y aplastaba mi cuerpo con el suyo.

-¿Q-qué te hace p-pensar eso?-Tartamudeé. Ahora podía sentir su respiración chocar contra mi rostro.

-No lo sé, ¿tu sonrojo tal vez?-Se alejó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¿Y quién dice que mi sonrojo es por ti? Por favor, que perseguido eres, Soul.-Me había enojado un poco, solo un poquito por su comentario.

-Tienes razón, puede que me equivoque…o puede que no.

Se me ocurrió una idea y sonreí ante tal.

Me acerqué a Soul y lo mire intensamente. Con un dedo acariciaba su pecho por sobre la tela, y con mi otra mano me aferraba a su brazo, mientras que mi cuerpo ahora era el que se aplastaba contra el suyo.

Soul, ante mis acciones, dio un paso hacia atrás, tratando de tomar distancia. Pero el muy idiota pisó la cola de Blair tropezándose con ella. Esta última chilló y salió por la ventana, enfadada.

El alvino de hermosos ojos rojos cayó sobre la cama, cosa que aproveché, sentándome encima de él, dejándolo sin escapatoria.

Sonreí internamente al ver el sonrojo de Soul.

-¿Acaso no me crees? ¿O no será que tu… es el que piensa en mí?-Le susurré en tono seductor, acercándome peligrosamente a sus labios, rozándolos suavemente.

Soul balbuceaba cosas sin sentido y pude ver con satisfacción como abría los ojos por la sorpresa.

Me separé con una gran sonrisa al ver como Soul intentó juntar nuestros labios.

Entramos un silencio un poco incómodo. Soul estaba apenas sonrojado, tal vez por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

Yo en cambio, deseaba no haberme separado. Lo que más quería en ese momento era sentir los labios del alvino contra los míos.

Soul rió, con esa risa burlona suya.

-Maka, te propongo una cosa.-Me dijo sonriente.

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunté curiosa.

-Hagamos una apuesta.-Dijo con esa sonrisa cool que solo él tenía.-Si yo gano, tú harás _todo,_ lo que yo quiera, sin quejarte ni oponerte.

-Y si yo gano, qué.

-Yo haré todo lo que tú quieras sin oponerme.-Se encogió de hombros.- ¿Aceptas?

Qué tentados resultaba esto. Teniendo a Soul totalmente a mis pies, como un esclavo. Sonreí maléficamente al imaginarme lo que sería. Por poco no se me escapa la risa malvada.

-¿En qué consiste la apuesta, mi querido Soul?-Yo seguía sonriendo.

-El que enamore primero al otro, gana-Puso sus manos en sus bolsillos, haciendo la pose de no-me-importa-nada-y-hago-lo-que-se-me-da-la-gana.-

Lo medité en menos de un segundo.

Yo estaba enamorada de Soul, y al parecer el idiota no se había dado cuenta. O sea que tenía que seguir actuando como hasta ahora. ¿Verdad?

Además de que si Soul se enamorara de mí, tal vez, solo tal vez, seríamos novios. Sonreí ante esa hermosísima idea.

-Acepto. ¿Hay reglas?

-Ninguna.-Sonrió perversamente.-Mañana prepárate para caer ante mis pies Albarn.

-Lo mismo digo, Evans.

Y sin más ni menos Soul salió de la habitación.

Decidí que necesitaba un gran y relajante baño.

Busqué una toalla y me dirigí a éste. Llené la bañera, me desvestí y empecé a jugar con las burbujas.

Cuando terminé de envolverme con la toalla para dirigirme a mi cuarto, se abrió la puerta de golpe y entró Soul sacándose la camisa.

Me sonrojé al ver su torso desnudo. Era tan perfecto…

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-Me dijo con una sonrisa pícara-Porque a mí sí me gusta lo que estoy viendo.-Ronroneó mientras se acercaba a mí…

* * *

_Muajajaja, soy mala por haberlo dejado así xD_

_Pero eso los deja con una intriga muy intrigosa (?) Ok no ewe_

_Perdon por no responder sus reviews, no tengo tiempo D: Ahora el fin de semana los contesto :)_

_Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios TwT Me alegraron el día :D_

_Bueno, sin más que decir me retiro :)_

_Cuídense y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola :) ¿Qué tal? ¿O no que los dejé con la intriga? xD Ok, no los hago sufrir más :P_

_Les dejo el tercer capítulo de "A que te enamoras de mí" _

_Nos vemos abajo :)_

* * *

**Maka POV**

Soul se acercaba peligrosamente a mí, acorralándome contra una esquina del baño. Agarró mis brazos para que envolvieran su cuello, y después hizo lo mismo con sus piernas pero envolviendo su cintura, tomando como punto de apoyo la pared.

No olvidemos que yo vestía, si es que se puede vestir, mi toalla.

Sus manos empezaron a viajar por mis muslos, mientras que el chico de ojos rojos besaba y lamía mi cuello, dejando de vez en cuando una marca roja.

Yo no podía ocultar los suspiros de placer que amenazaban con salir de mi boca.

Después de un rato empezó a frotar su miembro contra mi intimidad, y no pude evitar pegar un pequeño grito por la sorpresa y el placer que esa acción me brindaba.

Yo inconscientemente también frotaba mi intimidad contra su amiguito, sin darle un respiro y haciéndolo gruñir de placer, mientras yo gemía.

-Maka…estás volviéndome loco…-dijo con voz ronca por la excitación.

Gemí como respuesta.

Entonces, alguien entró al baño, haciendo que Soul me soltase y yo cayera de cola al piso. Cerré las piernas y agarré la parte de arriba de la toalla automáticamente.

Era Mosquito. Su cara demostró una expresión de sorpresa y…¿picardía?

-Discúlpenme Maka, Soul.

-N-no Mosquito espe-…

Y cerró la puerta.

Miré a Soul, el seguía mirando la puerta por donde se había retirado Mosquito.

Me levanté y me dirigí a mi habitación para cambiarme.

Estaba por abrir la puerta de esta cuando sentí que algo envolvía mi cintura.

-¿Vas a dejarme solo?-Preguntó Soul en mi oído.- ¿No quieres continuar lo de hace un rato?

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron y mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente. Sentía que iba a salirse de mi pecho en cualquier momento.

Soul me aplastó contra la puerta – que seguía cerrada – y lamió mi cuello, ascendiendo hasta mi mejilla.

No pude evitar dar un respingo cuando sentí que me apoyaba _cierta parte._ Sus manos viajaban libres por mis piernas, subiendo y bajando, mientras el mordía mi lóbulo izquierdo.

Mi mano tanteó el picaporte de la puerta. Cuando lo encontré lo bajé abriendo la puerta, solo para que el peso de Soul me impulsara hacia adelante y pudiera librarme de su agarre.

-Si me disculpas, voy a dormir… ¡Hasta mañana!-Dije nerviosa y le cerré la puerta en la cara.

Suspiré y me dejé caer apoyando mi espalda contra la puerta, quedándome sentada.

Cerré los ojos y dejé salir libres mis pensamientos en mi cabeza.

¡¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida para frenar a Soul y cerrarle la puerta en la cara?

La verdad me encantaba que me mirara, me tocara, me besara cualquier parte de mi cuerpo. Amaba el contacto de su cuerpo con el mío. Amaba todo lo que era él.

Pero lo frené por dos simples pero grandes razones.

Primero: esto es una apuesta. Es lógico que intentase hacer esas cosas para ganar.

Segundo: él no me ama. No tendría sentido hacer _eso_ si la otra persona no te ama.

Me encantaría hacerlo con Soul. Es más, lo que había pasado en el baño me hizo desearlo tanto que casi no me importaba si él me amase o no.

Volví a suspirar. ¿Cuándo será el día que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos? No lo sé.

Me puse mi pijama y me acosté en mi cama, totalmente agotada.

* * *

**Soul POV**

Maka, mi amada Maka me cerró la puerta en la cara. Me quedé como un idiota viendo la puerta como quince minutos hasta que reaccioné.

Fui a mi habitación y me encerré ahí.

Mierda, la debí haber asustado. Pero es que sus gemidos me volvían loco…

Si no hubiera sido por el entrometido de Mosquito que no sabe tocar la puerta para ver si hay alguien en el baño, ya habría hecho a Maka mía.

Ahogué un grito con mi almohada.

Hice esa apuesta con ella porque lo que más quería era que fuese mía, que correspondiera mis sentimientos.

Lo que haya pasado hace un rato no significa que vaya a rendirme. Tal vez fui demasiado rápido.

Pero no podía negar lo bien que me sentía teniendo a Maka para mí solo, tocándola. Habría sido mejor con un te amo, pero eso arruinaría la apuesta y significaría que perdí.

Un sonido parecido a un maullido proveniente de la ventana me sacó de mis pensamientos.

La abrí y ahí estaba Blair. La alcé para entrarla a mi habitación y fui a buscarle algo de comida y leche.

Cuando regresé vi como se devoraba todo en un segundo. Me sorprende que todavía siguiera viva estando bajo el cuidado de Maka.

Me puse mi camiseta para dormir y me saqué el pantalón, quedándome con mi bóxer.

Me acosté e intenté conciliar el sueño… pero no pude.

Giré y sin darme cuenta caí de la cama, aplastando a Blair. La gata chilló y me rasguñó la cara.

Mis ojitos quedaron llorosos, y si movía algún músculo de mi cara me ardía demasiado.

Blair, como si nada, se subió a mi cama, enterró sus uñas en el colchón y se durmió.

Yo en cambio, decidí que iría al cuarto de música, aún con mi carita toda rasguñada y ardiendo.

Cuando llegué mi vista se enfocó en el hermoso piano de cola negro lleno de polvo. Me senté y levanté la tapa que cubría las teclas.

-Te he descuidado un poco, mi viejo amigo.-susurré mientras lo acariciaba suavemente.

A mi mente llegaban sentimientos que mi corazón quería demostrar en ese momento. Soledad, tristeza, nostalgia…

Dejé que esos sentimientos fluyeran por toda la habitación, creando así una melodía no muy alegre.

Pero aparte de esos sentimientos negativos, había otros un tanto ocultos, que se dieron a conocer a través de las teclas, transformando la melodía melancólica en una dulce, rebosante de ternura y felicidad.

Agh, eso no sonó para nada cool. Pero no había otra forma de describirla.

Mientras la tocaba, pensaba en Maka, en como ella había entrado en mi vida y había cambiado mi forma de ver la vida.

La melodía llegó a su fin, soltando una solitaria y hermosa nota al final.

Suspiré. Vi el reloj que marcaba las 3:15 de la madrugada.

Decidí que ya era hora de dormir.

Pasé por el baño para lavarme la cara. Camino a mi habitación vi la puerta de la de Maka.

La abrí lentamente para que no haga ningún ruido y entré. Me acerqué hacia ella y me arrodillé al lado de su cama.

Su rostro dormido era pacífico, hermoso. Me quedé atontado con la belleza que desprendía.

Pude ver que sus labios estaban entreabiertos y no tuve la suficiente fuerza para resistirme.

Uní sus labios con los míos en una suave caricia, rebosante de ternura y de sentimientos que tenía hacia ella.

-Soul…-susurró aún dormida, dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

Le di un beso en la frente.

-Que duermas bien, Maka.

Y fui a mi habitación, pensando como quería que ella fuera mía.

A partir de mañana trataría, por todos los medios posibles, enamorarla de mí.

* * *

_Chan chan chan chaaaaaaan... No quedó tan bueno -.-_

_Cherry_Baudelaire me preguntaste si va a haber lemmon xD No tengo idea .-._

_Eso lo dejo a disposición de ustedes, ¿Quieren o no lemmon?_

_Muchisisísimas gracias a todos los que comentaron mi historia, no saben lo feliz que estoy por todos sus comentarios y amenazas de muerte por haber cortado así el otro capi TwT_

_Ok, no por las amenazas de muerte ._.U_

_Gracias por leerlo :'D_

_Me despido :) _


	4. Chapter 4

_Holaaa :D Amm... Perdón la tardanza... Pero tengo una buena razón... "El colegio"._

_No me da un respiro ¬¬ Tengo exámenes todos los días D:_

_Bueno, Los veo abajo :)_

* * *

**Maka POV**

Estaba soñando… un hermoso y dulce sueño… hasta que tocaron mi puerta.

-Maka… ¿Puedo pasar…?-Era la voz de Soul.

-…-Bostecé-Adelante.

Soul entró a la habitación con el desayuno servido en una bandeja. Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño… Todavía veía un poquito borroso.

-Buenos días, bella durmiente.-Dijo con esa sonrisa torcida suya.

-…-Otro bostezo-Buenos días, bello madrugador.

-¿Por qué madrugador?- Preguntó con la ceja levantada.

-Porque son las 4:30 de la mañana…

-¡¿Qué?

Soul dirigió su vista hacia el reloj que había sobre mi mesita de luz.

Sus ojos rojos se abrieron como platos al ver la hora.

-Pero qué… Bueno no importa… ¿Quieres el desayuno?

Me reí por su expresión.

-Claro, ¿por qué no querría desayunar a las 4:30 AM?-Volví a reírme.

El alvino me miró con el ceño fruncido. Me senté en la cama y él se acomodó a mi lado, dejando la bandeja frente a mí.

Sonreí y me dispuse a tomar mi desayuno. En la bandeja había dos medialunas, un cafecito, un jugo de naranja recién exprimido, y un florerito con dos rosas, una blanca y la otra roja.

Me quedé un rato largo admirando la belleza de estas flores, y al de ojos rojos no le pasó desapercibido.

Cuando terminé, Soul agarró la bandejita para llevársela, pero, en la puerta, se detuvo.

-Ah… Me olvidaba… Ahora vengo…-Y sin más se retiró de la habitación.

Me encogí de hombros y me cambié mi pijama por una falda escocesa negra y verde y una remera sin mangas amarilla, con unas zapatillas altas de color negras.

Mientras me ataba los cordones, entró Soul.

-Maka…-Murmuró con las manos detrás de su espalda, se lo notaba…¿nervioso?- Esto… es para ti.- Y me extendió un hermoso y extravagante ramo de rosas, con una cartita.

Lo recibí sorprendida por la acción. Quería agradecerle, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca. Soul, cansado de esperar una respuesta, dio media vuelta y quiso salir, pero lo abracé por la espalda.

-Gracias.-Susurré en su oído, haciendo que se estremezca. Deposité un tierno beso en su mejilla y se sonrojó.

-Esto…d-de n-nada…-Y se fue.

Sonreí mientras veía las hermosas rosas rojas y agarraba la cartita para leerla.

_Para: Maka_

_De: Soul_

La carta estaba toda rayada. Intenté leer algo pero no podía. Decidí seguir leyendo más abajo.

_Nyajajaja…¡Tienes suerte de que al gran Black Star se moleste en borrar lo que te escribieron para depositar MI gran firma! Nyajajajaja._

_Atte. Black Star._

Observé la cartita con pena. Pero me percaté que más abajo decía una última cosa…

_PD: Disculpa, Maka. El idiota de Black Star rayó todo lo que decía ¬¬ Algún día sabrás que estaba escrito… Y tal vez ese día sea cuando TÚ pierdas la apuesta… Mientras disfruta la intriga ;D_

_Soul._

¡Maldito Black Star! ¿Qué era eso que Soul mencionaba en la carta para que no me lo diga de frente?

Waaa… este chico sí sabe cómo hacerme sufrir.

Suspiré derrotada, ya que si seguía dándole vueltas al asunto iba a volverme loca. Soul podría haber escrito cualquier cosa.

Puse las flores en agua y decidí ir a la biblioteca a leer un rato. Eran las 5 de la mañana, ¿qué otra cosa se podría hacer?

Cuando llegué me llamó la atención un título en especial… "_La guerra de los espejos"_…Sonaba interesante, así que fui a mi lugar de lectura preferido, debajo del árbol, y me dispuse a leer.

El libro me atrapó demasiado, una historia parecida a Alicia en el país de las maravillas, pero mucho más creíble, más atrapante, más sangrienta y sobre todo, entretenida, aunque me hubiera gustado más si hubiera sido un poco más romántica.

Me quedé leyendo hasta que salió el sol. Me quedé observando como el astro rey se asomaba por entre las montañas, con su sonrisa burlona.

Sentí el impulso de ir a investigar el jardín que continuaba más allá de mi árbol, por lo que empecé una caminata.

Fui siguiendo un senderito que poco a poco fue desapareciendo en medio de los árboles y plantas. Un sonido a agua llamó mi atención. Lo seguí y me encontré con un hermoso arroyo rodeado de árboles de cerezos y otros. En ambas orillas estaba repleto de flores silvestres, de todas formas y colores.

Me enamoré de ese lugar a primera vista. Y un solo pensamiento ocupaba mi mente en ese momento.

_Quería que mi primer beso con Soul sea en ese mágico lugar._

Me sonrojé ante tal pensamiento.

Una suave brisa acarició mi rostro, refrescándolo. Divisé una piedra perfecta para sentarme apoyando mi espalda en ella, haciendo que mi vista diera al arroyo y a un cerezo frente a este.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por la tranquilidad de ese lugar, de su hermosura.

El tiempo pasó sin que me dé cuenta, hasta que vi que el sol estaba justo sobre mí.

Genial, ya era mediodía. Soul debía de estar preocupado por mí, así que me apuré. Aparte ya tenía hambre. Desayunar a las 4:30 de la mañana hace que te dé hambre más rápido.

Mientras regresaba por el caminito, me di cuenta de que estaba marcado por una serie de honguitos de distintos colores en fila india.

Esto me causó curiosidad, pero me encantaba. Pero el rastro de honguitos terminaba cuando se divisaba la mansión de mi amado.

Es verdad. Mi amado alvino de ojos rojos, al cual tenía que enamorar…

El resto del camino me quedé pensando… ¿Cómo enamorar a Soul?

Pensaba y pensaba, pero nada se me ocurría. Reaccioné cuando choqué contra algo.

Esperaba el impacto de mi cuerpo contra el suelo, pero eso nunca ocurrió. En cambio, sentí unos musculosos brazos atraparme por la cintura, sosteniéndome.

-Maka, aquí estás…-Suspiró Soul con alivio en su voz.-Te estaba buscando.

Los colores danzaron lentamente a mi cara, por la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos y porque todavía no me soltaba.

-Perdón por haberte preocupado.-Dije con una sonrisa.-Había ido a caminar y se me pasó el tiempo volando.

Soul me miró intensamente con esos hermosos ojos rojos que sólo él tiene. Poco a poco la distancia de nuestros rostros fue disminuyendo, los dos inconscientes de ello, como si fuese una acción refleja.

No había nada, ni un alma cerca de un kilómetro a la redonda de nuestra posición. No había nadie ni ninguna razón en el mundo para que paráramos lo que iba a ser nuestro primer beso. Pero siempre, siempre tiene que suceder algo.

Mi estómago gruñó, exigiendo comida. Me regañé mentalmente y me sonrojé por la vergüenza.

Soul inmediatamente se alejó y soltó su agarre, a mi parecer a regañadientes.

-Tienes hambre.-Afirmó serio.

-Mmm…sip- Dije como una niña pequeña.-¿Qué hay para comer?

-Papas fritas con milanesa a la napolita...-Y antes de que pudiera terminar la frase salí corriendo con destino a la cocina.

Algo que amaba eran las papas fritas con milanesa…

* * *

_Laralalala (8) _

_Ahora, con respecto a si tiene Lemmon o no el fic decidí lo siguiente:_

_Tengo lectores/as que quieren lemmon, y tengo otros que nop. Así que mi idea y decisión es esta -w-_

_Voy a hacer la historia un poco más larga, dándole mayor atención a la parte romántica. Más adelante SI voy a poner lemmon, pero en el capítulo anterior al del lemmon voy a avisar para que los que no quieran leerlo no lo lean y se salteen ese capítulo. El mismo día voy a subir el siguiente, que va a ser inocente y muy tiernoso owo, para recompensar a los que no querían leerlo y no tengan que esperar tanto._

_¿Se entendió? xD Yo no mucho .-. Resumen: Si voy a poner lemmon pero en el capítulo anterior voy a dar la advertencia, y el mismo día subo el capítulo que le siga._

_Ahí se entiende mejor :D_

_Bueno, ¿qué les pareció el capi? Ya tengo el siguiente en proceso :D _

_Y con respecto a mi otro fic, "El ladrón de la guadaña", también lo estoy escribiendo, pero no está terminado. Voy a tratar de terminarlo lo antes posible._

_¿Tomatazos, honguinasos, halagos, quejas, ideas, opiniones sobre la decisión que tomé, etc? _

_Díganmelos :)_

_Me despido, suerte :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Holap, ¿Qué tal?_

_Acá les dejo el capítulo. Nos vemos abajo :P_

* * *

**Maka POV**

Comí hasta sentir que iba a explotar. Tenía sueño por haberme despertado tan temprano por culpa de Soul.

Nos quedamos hablando todo lo que quedaba del día de cosas sin importancia, y yo en algunos momentos me apegaba a Soul, haciendo que se sonrojara.

Eso me causaba muchísima gracia.

Ya de noche, se había nublado todo, formando una tormenta.

-Soul, iré a dormir.-Ahogué un bostezo.

Él solo asintió.

Ya en mi habitación, me recosté en la cama y fue cuando un gran trueno resonó por todos lados.

Grité tapándome los oídos, cerrando los ojos y haciéndome una bolita en mi cama.

-¡Maka! ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué gritaste?-Entró Soul alterado.

-Soul, por favor, quédate conmigo esta noche…-Le supliqué con lágrimas en los ojos.

Hay dos cosas, dos cosas en todo el mundo a las que le tengo miedo. Una de esas, son los truenos.

Soul me miró entre confundido y sorprendido ante mi petición, pero otro relámpago sonó iluminando toda la habitación, con el ruido de la lluvia como fondo.

Me abracé a Soul con todas mis fuerzas escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho.

Él no dijo nada, y se limitó a devolverme el abrazo.

Después de eso me obligó a recostarme en la cama.

-Ya vengo, voy a cambiarme.-Dicho esto se fue y volvió unos minutos después, con su pijama.

Abrió la cama, se acostó y nos tapó a ambos.

Hubo otro trueno y sin pensármelo dos veces me aferré con fuerza a Soul, quien solamente se limitó a abrazarme con fuerza.

-Tranquila Maka, estoy aquí…-Decía cada vez que me asustaba.

El alvino empezó a tararear una nana desconocida, que al principio sonaba melancólica, pero al rato se volvió dulce y llena de sentimientos.

Poco a poco me quedé dormida sobre el pecho de Soul…

A la mañana siguiente me desperté sola en mi cama.

Buscaba a mi enamorado con la vista en vano, ya que no estaba por ningún lado.

-¿Soul?-Lo llamé frotándome los ojos. Pero nada…

Bostecé y me dispuse a levantarme, hasta que vi una bandeja con mi desayuno. Era el mismo que la mañana anterior, y al lado de éste había una cajita con una nota.

_Maka, ponte esto cuando termines de desayunar y asómate al balcón un segundo._

_Soul._

Terminé de desayunar, y me cambié. Era un hermoso vestido, de color borgoña y con detalles en negro. De largo estaba un poquito más arriba de las rodillas, aunque tenía un aire a los vestidos antiguos, pero más moderno.

Me pregunté porque Soul me había pedido que me ponga esto, aunque debo admitir que era algo gracioso. Para mi diversión, me dejé el pelo suelto con las puntas terminando en unos prolijos tirabuzones.

Salí al balcón que daba al patio, pero no había nadie.

-¿Soul?-Lo llamé, pero no respondía.-Soul…-Volví a llamarlo, pero esta vez se escuchó un leve _Maka…_-Soul, ¿Dónde estás, que no te veo?

Se movieron unos arbustos, y apareció un Soul de entre éstos, vestido con unos pantalones azul marino, una camisa antigua del mismo color, y una boina al costado con una pluma roja, y una capa de color borgoña.

Salió escupiendo hojas y soltando una que otra maldición mientras se limpiaba ramitas del traje. También tenía algunas enredadas en el pelo, pero no se dio cuenta.

Soul me miró y se me quedó viendo como un ciego que ve por primera vez el sol, y se le cayó un poco de baba. Lo fulminé con la mirada y el reaccionó, y se arrodilló, levantando los brazos hacia mí.

-¡Aquí estoy mi…mi…!-Se quedó en blanco, sin saber que decir, y sacó un guión que tenía enrollado dentro del bolsillo.-Dónde está dónde está…-susurraba impaciente- ¡Oh, genial! ¡Justo en esa parte tenía que caerse café! Agh… esto no es cool…-Y se levantó frustrado.

Lo miré con pena.

-Soul, ¿Qué sucede?

Esta era mi situación: El chico que amo, al parecer, vestido de Romeo, y yo vestida de Julieta. Inconscientemente murmuré una frase de Julieta y a Soul se le olvidó la única frase que tenía que decir.

-Esto… nada Maka, no importa.-Estaba avergonzado.

Me dio lástima. Tenía que recompensarlo de alguna forma.

-¿Soul, podrías subir un momento?

Me miró confundido, pero se encogió de hombros.

-Como quieras.-Murmuró desinteresado.

Esperé a que llegara hasta donde me encontraba. Se paró a mi lado y se dispuso a ver el paisaje.

-Soul…-Murmuré bajito para atraer su atención. Cuando volteó a verme me acerqué, apoyando mi mano en su hombro y con la otra sacándole las ramitas del pelo.

Él solamente me sostuvo por la cintura.

-Gracias por todo lo que haces por mí…-Le susurré en el oído, para luego depositar la mano que tenía sobre su hombro en su mejilla.

Se me quedó viendo, y pude sentir como me sonrojaba al pensar en lo que estaba por hacer.

Antes de arrepentirme lo besé en los labios, suavemente, como un suspiro.

Más tarde podría usarlo como una excusa de que había sido por la apuesta, pero realmente quería sentir sus labios contra los míos.

Me separé de él al sentir que no me correspondía.

Di un par de pasos hacia atrás, soltando mi agarre y el suyo, sintiendo como las lágrimas querían escapar de mis ojos al saber que no me amaba.

Cuando me estaba retirando sentí como me abrazaba por la cintura y me atraía hacia él.

-Maka…-Susurró mientras me daba la vuelta y me besaba. Mi sorpresa fue muy grande, pero le correspondí al instante, feliz.

Fue un beso lleno de ternura, felicidad. Nos separamos por la falta de aire, y no pude resistirme. ¡A la mierda la apuesta! No podía guardármelo por más tiempo.

-Te amo, Soul.-Estaba fuertemente sonrojada.-Siempre lo hice.

-Yo también te amo, Maka. Aunque al ser la primera en admitirlo perdiste.-Sonrió de costado, con esa sonrisa cool suya.

Volvimos a besarnos, y de golpe me acordé de algo.

-¡Blair!-Chillé asustando a Soul.- ¿Dónde está? ¡Pobrecita! ¡Debe estar muriéndose de hambre!

-Shh… Tranquilízate, Maka. Se la encargué a Mosquito. Sigo sin entender como hizo esa gata para sobrevivir tanto tiempo contigo.

Inflé mis mejillas, molesta, y miré hacia otro lado. Soul solo se rió.

-Ve a cambiarte, que ahora eres algo así como mi esclava personal.-Sonrió perversamente.

-Idiota…-Murmuré.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, seguido de Soul.

-¿Qué crees que haces aquí?-No podía ser cierto.

-Quiero ver cómo te cambias, y tú vas a dejarme verte. A no ser… ¿Quieres que yo te desvista?-Ronroneó seductoramente mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a donde me encontraba.

-¡Maka-Chop! ¡Pervertido!- Y lo dejé inconsciente tirado en el piso.

* * *

_Podría haber quedado mejor -w-_

_Gracias por sus reviews! :D En el capítulo anterior me olvidé de agradecerles._

_Nunca pensé que tantos iban a leer mi historia, estoy feliz :')_

_Anoche cuando escribí una parte del capítulo tenía mejor la idea de Romeo y Julieta, pero como me dio sueñito no la escribí y hoy, bueno, se me fue la idea y no me quedó muy bien xD_

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó, horrible, se merece que me tiren con hongos(?)? ewe_

_Nos vemos próximamente :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola! :D ¿Cómo están? _

_Yo bien! Feliz de la vida :D Por fin vacaciones. Hoy aprobé la última materia que me faltaba aprobar :) _

_Así que disculpen si me tardé un poco en subir, aunque no fue mucho tiempo -w- Es que estaba estudiando D:_

_Pero ahora estoy libre al fin :D_

_Bueno, nos vemos abajo ;)_

* * *

**Soul POV**

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que Maka se convirtió en mi esclava. Debo decir que es realmente muy gracioso mandarla a hacer cosas ridículas, pero sólo lo hago para verla enojada. Es tan linda…

Era sábado por la noche, y hacía un rato habíamos vuelto de bailar con los chicos. Maka parecía una diosa por como se había vestido y maquillado. Se me caía la baba, y no solamente a mí, sino que a muchos de los presentes también.

Aunque no dejé que ninguno se le acercara, con la ayuda de Kid y Black Star.

-Maka, ven un segundo.-La llamé desde mi habitación.

Quería darle una sorpresa, que de seguro le agradaría bastante. O tal vez no…

-Qué sucede, amo.-Me fulminó con la mirada.

Ah sí, como escucharon. _Amo._

-¿Me das un beso?

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque no idiota!-De acuerdo, debe estar enfadada por como la toqué mientras bailábamos, pero era para que un idiota persistente se le alejara por una vez por todas.

-¡Makaaaaaaa! Eres muy malaa ~-Puse cara de perrito abandonado.

Eso siempre funciona con ella. Como ahora. Sonreí internamente.

-Ok, está bien. Uno pequeñito y voy a bañarme.

Se acercó a mí y posó dulcemente sus labios contra los míos. Al instante quiso separarse… pero yo se lo impedí.

La agarré de la nuca, acercándola más a mí, impidiéndole que se escapara.

Ella al darse cuenta de que no la soltaría, se colgó de mí cuello.

Estuvimos un rato largo así.

Subí con mis manos por sus muslos, haciendo que ella soltase un delicioso gemido y se separara de mí.

-V-voy a bañarme.-Murmuró entrecortadamente, nerviosa y colorada.

Salió corriendo hacia el baño, dejándome solo.

Me reí. Maka era única.

Pero… no pude darle mi sorpresa. Tal vez mañana…

Sí, mañana. Quiero ver su cara.

-Soooooooooul ~- Me levantó Maka con una gran sonrisa.

-Qué sucede, Maka.-Le dije ahogando un bostezo y tallándome el ojo derecho.

-¡Quiero tomar una limonada!- Gritó entusiasmada.- ¡Vamos a comprar limones y me enseñas como hacerla!

-¿No sabes cómo hacer limonada?

-No, ¿Algún problema con eso?-Preguntó molesta.

Me reí de su expresión.

-Ok. Maka, aquí hay una plantación de árboles. Vamos a buscar los limones ahí. Pero primero déjame cambiarme.

-¡Sip!- Y se fue saltando y cantando.

Cuando me cambié fuimos a cosechar limones. Maka miraba asombrada la variedad de frutas que había.

-Ven, por aquí.-Y le señalé un gran limonero.

-Waa ~, ¡qué enorme!- Ella tenía estrellitas en los ojos.

Los limones eran bien grandes y amarillos. Seguramente tendrían mucho jugo.

Después de que Maka se enojara, le pegara una patada al árbol por no alcanzar los limones, y gran parte de estos me cayeran en la cabeza y me dejaran inconsciente, nos fuimos a la cocina.

-Perdón Soul.-Se disculpó por milésima vez.

-Ya Maka, no pasó nada. Ahora mira, primero tienes que cortar los limones por la mitad y exprimirlos en esa jarra de ahí.

-Parece fácil.-La rubia estaba sonriente.

Ella agarró un limón, lo cortó por la mitad, y lo apretó con toda su fuerza.

La mitad de jugo de limón fue a caer a mi ojito izquierdo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHH! ¡MAKA! ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HICISTE?-Grité mientras me lavaba el ojo con frenesí.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!- Decía desesperada.-Qué hago, qué hago…-Se la escuchaba murmurar.- ¡Ya sé! ¡Toma, Soul! Sécate el ojo con esto.

Y me pasó un repasador húmedo, con un leve aroma de limón concentrado. Cuando lo pasé suavemente por mi ojo… otra vez ardor.

-¿Qué hice para merecer esto?- Lloraba, mientras trataba de sacar el gran ardor de mi pobre ojo, que estaba todo lloroso y más rojo de lo que era.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!- Seguía diciendo Maka sin cansarse.

Y en eso apareció Mosquito, con Blair por detrás. Seguramente le daría de comer.

La gata fulminó con la mirada a Maka.

-¡Soul-sama! ¿Qué le sucedió?- Preguntó alarmado.

Le explicamos lo sucedido.

-Venga conmigo. Usted, Maka, quédese aquí por un momento.

Mosquito sacó un botiquín y empezó a curarme el ojo en el salón.

**Maka POV**

¡Qué torpe que soy! Le llené el ojo a Soul con jugo de limón.

Se me ocurrió una forma de agradecerle, así que agarré a Blair, y ella me ayudó.

Entre las dos hicimos una torta de limón. No sé como hizo mi gata para entenderme, pero entendió todo.

Tal vez no fuera buena cocinando – o preparando limonada –, pero sí era buena preparando postres, y de paso aproveché esos limones.

Preparé un té, y serví todo en una bandejita que encontré por ahí.

Fui hasta el salón, donde estaba Soul solo, con su ojo normal.

-Lo siento, Soul.-Dije apenada.- Toma, te preparé esto- Dejé la bandeja sobre la mesita de café.- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para recompensarte?

Soul vio la torta con miedo, como si todo fuera a explotar.

Suspiré y me llevé un pedazo de torta a la boca.

El alvino solamente se limitó a observar cada movimiento que yo hacía.

-¿Podrías dejar de verme?- Le dije. Ya me estaba incomodando.

No me respondió, y cerré los ojos.

Estuve así un rato. Todo estaba en silencio. Soul no hablaba.

Me entristecí. ¿Tan malo era lo que le había hecho, que ahora ni me hablaba?

Me levanté de mi lugar y me dirigí a mi habitación, sin decir nada.

Entré a mi habitación en silencio, e intenté cerrar la puerta de espalda, pero algo me sujetó por la cintura y sentí su aliento en mi cuello.

-Así que…-Murmuró en mi oído sensualmente mientras oía cerrarse la puerta.- ¿Harás cualquier cosa para recompensarme?- Mientras decía eso iba besando y lamiendo mi cuello.

Gemí y asentí levemente, con la respiración entrecortada al sentir su mano recorrer mi pierna. No hace falta mencionar que los tomates quedaron pálidos a comparación de mi cara.

-Maka… ¿Cuánto me amas?- Ronroneó en mi oído. Podía imaginarlo con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

-M-más de lo q-que tú piensas…-Susurré entrecortadamente.

-Eso es todo lo que quería escuchar.

Y acto seguido me dio la vuelta y me besó…

* * *

_¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Para mí que le faltó algo... No sé..._

_¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews :D! Son muchísimos, me alegran enserio :')_

_Bueno gente, llegó el momento... _

_**ADVERTENCIA: CAPÍTULO 7 LEMMON**_

_Al capítulo 8 lo voy a subir al mismo tiempo que el 7, así los que no quieran leer el momento de amor físico entre Maka y Soul, se saltean el 7 y leen directamente el 8 :)_

_Ya lo tengo en mente al octavo capítulo... Es muy tieeeeeeerno :D Va para mí xD_

_Si no les gustó algo o lo cambiarían, o tuvieran alguna queja, o algo que aportar díganme :) Pero con tacto y amabilidad u.u_

_Sin más que decir me retiro._

_Nos vemos :)_

_Los honguitos dominarán al mundo ewé_


	7. Chapter 7

_Al fin, el momento más esperado-por lo que me dieron a entender-de este fic :3_

**_Advertencia:_**_ Este capítulo tiene lemmon, si no lo quieren leer, pasen directamente al siguiente :D_

_Lalalala ~_

_Nos vemos abajo :)_

* * *

**Soul POV**

Besaba a Maka con una pasión infinita. Nuestras lenguas danzaban, y nuestras manos recorrían sin pudor el cuerpo del otro.

La fui conduciendo hasta la cama; en ningún momento rompí el beso.

Maka se recostó en la cama, haciendo que yo quedara en cuatro patas sobre ella.

Mi boca bajó por su cuello, y mis manos se desasían de sus prendas, dejándola únicamente en ropa interior.

-Soul, esto no es justo…-Se quejó, inflando sus mejillas molesta.-Tú estás totalmente vestido y yo estoy prácticamente desnuda.

Me reí ante su expresión. Molesta y sonrojada. Tan hermosa…

-Eso puede cambiar.

Y llevé sus manos a mi camisa.

Sus dedos temblaban, pero al final pudo desabrochar todos los botones y tirar la camisa al suelo, junto con su ropa.

Lo mismo hizo con mi pantalón, y yo quedé únicamente con mi bóxer.

-Ya, ¿Contenta?-Le pregunté burlón.-Estamos en las mismas condiciones.

Maka asintió con una gran sonrisa, y acarició mi pecho con su mano, para luego lamerlo.

Me estremecí de placer y decidí agradecerle por eso.

Lamí sin ningún descaro sus pechos, no sin antes quitar el molesto sujetador que me impedían verlos.

Ella enredó sus dedos en mi blanco y sedoso cabello- que está así gracias al shampoo sedal - y lo tiró, tratando en vano de acallar sus gemidos.

Mierda, cuando gemía mi nombre de esa forma me volvía completamente loco.

Acaricié su cintura, para ir descendiendo hasta llegar a sus muslos, los cuales acariciaba.

Con una mano acariciaba su intimidad suavemente, y con la otra uno de sus pechos.

-S-Soul… Ah…- Gemía.

La penetré con mi dedo índice, haciendo que ella arqueara su espalda y soltara un fuerte gemido.

Hacía círculos dentro de ella. Apretaba y acariciaba toda la zona para descubrir cómo y dónde sentía más placer. Ella soltaba gemidos y uno que otro grito de placer, y movía sus caderas, impaciente, buscando más fricción.

Sonreí y disminuí el ritmo de mis dedos cuando tuve una idea aproximada de lo que le gustaba.

-S-Soul…más…-Gruñía molesta. Yo solo me reí complacido.

Hasta que saqué mi dedo de su intimidad. Me miró molesta y confundida.

La besé con una pasión infinita, entrelazando nuestras lenguas, mientras acariciaba cada centímetro de su piel desnuda.

Maka, por otra parte, rompía el beso de vez en cuando, por uno que otro gemido que se le escapaba. Me acariciaba la espalda y el pecho de una forma terriblemente seductora.

-Maka, me estás volviendo loco.- Le dije en un gruñido. Ella solo se rió, mostrando una hermosa sonrisa, y sus ojos algo opacados por el deseo y la lujuria.

Besé su vientre, y sin que ella se diera cuenta, le quité la última prenda que me impedía ver su hermoso cuerpo desnudo, la penetré con mi lengua, y pude sentir cuan estrecha era mi compañera.

Lamía y saboreaba su intimidad, probando el flujo que ella expulsaba, extremadamente dulce.

Ella gritaba y gemía del placer, al tiempo que atrapaba mi cabeza entre sus piernas para que no saliera.

Reí, haciendo que ella gimiera más alto.

Pero ya me dolía la entrepierna… y bastante…

La penetré con mi lengua una vez más, y la besé, con una de mis manos jugando con sus pezones ya endurecidos.

Ella volvió a gemir, mientras enredaba sus piernas en mi cadera, restregando su intimidad contra mi miembro.

Y la necesidad se hizo presente.

-Maka, yo… ¿estás segura?- Le pregunté dándole un beso en la frente, para después mirarla a los ojos.

-C-claro que sí, tonto.-Y me besó en los labios.

Y la penetré.

Empecé a moverme lentamente dentro de ella, y fui aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas.

Maka gritaba de placer cada vez más alto con cada embestida que yo daba. Pronto comenzó a mover sus caderas y así creamos nuestro propio vaivén de placer.

No podía explicar lo bien que se sentía estar dentro de ella, era tan apretada que me volvía loco.

De un instante a otro, las paredes de Maka empezaron a palpitar, empujándome y atrayéndome cada vez más dentro de ella.

Cuando sentí que estábamos a punto de llegar al orgasmo sujeté la mano de mi esclava y la besé, pero el beso no duró mucho ya que Maka gritó mi nombre en cuanto tocamos el cielo.

Y me terminé derramando dentro de ella.

Me dejé caer a su costado, y ella me miró, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

-Te amo, Soul.-Me dijo con un bello sonrojo, al notar como seguí contemplando su perfecto cuerpo desnudo.

Aún no asimilaba que había hecho completamente mía, a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo.

-Yo te amo más, _my dear._- susurré en su oído.

Ella sonrió y se acurrucó en mi pecho tiernamente, para quedarse dormida.

Ese día era algo, que ninguno de los dos iba a olvidar nunca.

* * *

_Siento que le faltó algo, no sé... no me convence D:_

_Bueno, ¿qué les pareció a ustedes?_

_Muchísisimas gracias por sus reviews :D Casi llegamos a los 70! _

_Nunca pensé que a este fic le iba a ir tan bien TwT_

_Me animan muchísimo :3_

_Bueno, sin más que decir por el momento, ahora nos vemos en el octavo capítulo :3_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola de nuevo :)_

_Acá les dejo la conti..._

_Los dejo leer, nos vemos abajo :)_

* * *

**Soul POV**

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, encontré a un Maka dormida aferrada a mi cintura.

Sonreí pervertidamente al recordar lo que hicimos el día anterior.

Concentré mi mirada en el techo, esperando que ella despertara.

Y eso me hizo recordar… ¿Cuándo le daría la sorpresa a Maka? No saberlo, y no saber su reacción, me hacía poner cada vez más nervioso.

Sentí como ella se movía lentamente, y abría sus preciosos ojos jade, somnolientos.

Tan pronto me vio, se sonrojó y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Buenos días, dormilona.

-Cállate.-Infló sus mejillas.

Me reí. Y la besé.

El beso se fue haciendo cada vez más profundo, y yo quedé sobre Maka.

Cuando comencé a acariciar su cuerpo, y ella empezó a soltar suaves gemidos, tocaron la puerta.

-Soul-sama, el desayuno está servido.-Dijo Mosquito.

Maka se aferró a mi cuello, dándome pequeños besos con desesperación.

-Vamos Maka, o sino Mosquito va a entrar.-Murmuré contra sus labios, pero mi cuerpo se pegaba al de ella y yo me negaba a que me dejara de besar de esa forma tan desesperada.

Me volvía loco.

Después de un rato y gran esfuerzo, nos separamos y nos cambiamos, para bajar a desayunar.

Cuando nos sentamos, Mosquito le estaba sirviendo un plato de leche a Blair, la cual saltó hacia las piernas de Maka en cuanto ella se sentó.

Se aovilló graciosamente y comenzó a ronronear cuando Maka la acariciaba el lomo con ternura y una sonrisa en la cara.

Era una escena muy tierna.

Apenas terminamos de desayunar, y Blair terminó su leche, a mi enamorada le brillaron los ojos.

-¡Soul! Quiero mostrarte un lugar.-Dijo emocionada.

-De acuerdo.-Le contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

Maka me arrastró de la mano, seguida por Blair, y salimos al patio.

Ella se desvió por un camino que al rato fue desapareciendo, por lo descuidado tal vez.

Sinceramente yo no recordaba esta parte del jardín, es más, creo que nunca vine por acá.

-¿Falta mucho?

-¿Te cansas tan rápidamente?-Se burló.-No, ya estamos cerca.

Un arroyo rodeado de varios árboles de apareció ante mi vista. En ambas orillas estaba repleto de flores silvestres, de todas formas y colores.

Pajaritos, y otros animales pequeños, rondaban alegres por el lugar.

Blair se entretuvo saltando, tratando de alcanzar una mariposa celeste, y Maka cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar - o eso creo yo- por los sonidos que había en el lugar.

La abracé por detrás, y aspiré su hermoso aroma, cerrando los ojos para escuchar mejor la música de la naturaleza, y los desenfrenados latidos de mi amada.

**Maka POV**

Soul me abrazó por detrás, y mi corazón empezó a latir alegre en mi pecho.

Por fin podía estar con él, en el lugar que tanto me gustaba.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, y me concentré en la sonrisa torcida de mi albino.

-Este lugar es hermoso, ¿no te parece?-Le pregunté, caminando hasta quedar frente a él.

-Sí, eso creo…-Murmuró-¿Pero sabes qué?

Lo miré, curiosa.

-Tú eres mil veces más hermosa…-Susurró, antes de unir sus labios con los míos en un tierno beso.

Yo lo abracé por el cuello, y él me sujetó suavemente por la cintura.

Profundizamos el beso, tanto que Soul perdió el equilibrio, y caímos los dos, yo sobre él y él debajo de mí.

Nos reímos, para después besarnos de nuevo.

Me bajé de Soul y me acosté en el pasto, a su lado.

Pasaba el tiempo, y nosotros hablábamos de muchas cosas.

Le recordé que la semana que viene era el cumpleaños de Tsubaki, y que había que comprarle algo.

Seguramente ella festejaría su cumpleaños en la mansión de Kid.

Oscureció, y nos volvimos caminando de la mano.

Mi gatita ya hacía rato se había vuelto, persiguiendo un ratón que iba corriendo en aquella dirección.

-Soul-sama, el seños Kid llamó para informarles, que la fiesta de cumpleaños de la señorita Tsubaki se realizará en el boliche de la vez anterior, a las ocho en punto, el próximo sábado. Y que por favor no lleguen tarde.

-Gracias, Mosquito.-Dijo Soul.-Oye, ¿sabes algo de Wes, o de mis padres?

¿Sus padres? No me sorprende que quiera saber algo de Wes, ya que es su hermano y todo, pero… ¿sus padres? Me quedé con la boca abierta.

-No señor, no sé nada del señor Evans, si a eso se refiere.

-Sí sabes algo, no dudes en hacérmelo saber.

-Claro.-Asintió, y salió de la habitación.

-Soul, ¿ocurre algo?-Le pregunté. No podía guardarme la curiosidad.

-No, nada. ¿Por qué preguntas?- Apartó la mirada.

-Porque es raro que quieras saber de tus padres, siempre has dejado bien claro tu descontento hacia ellos.

Guardó silencio. Y ese silencio se transformó en uno extrañamente incómodo.

-No…no pasa nada…-Susurró, su voz quebrada, su flequillo tapando esos hermosos ojos rojos.

Lo abracé.

Él al instante correspondió a mi abrazo. Y al ocultar su rostro en el hueco de mi hombro, empezó a llorar.

Soul… ¿qué está pasando?

* * *

_Chan chan chan ~ _

_¿Qué le pasa al padre de Soul? ¿Qué tiene que ver Wes con todo esto? ¿Pasará algo en el cumpleaños de Tsubaki? ¿Tengo qué dejar de hacer preguntas de este tipo? Puede ser..._

_Bueno, díganme, ¿qué tal me quedó :3?_

_Al fin los terminé a los dos! Y tengo que decir que me quedaron cortitos, pero bueno..._

_Lilith-chan, no me pegues con un Lilith-chop por favor D:_

_Mil y un gracias a todos los que siguen este fic y lo comentan, no saben lo feliz que me hacen :') _

_Con sus reviews me dan ganas de seguirlo, y me dan a entender que no soy tan mala escribiendo como yo creía al principio, y ya casi llegamos a los 70!_

_Gracias, en serio TwT_

_Me voy, y gracias de nuevo!_

_Nos leemos :)_


End file.
